


The Other Side of the Mirror

by ThreeGousha



Category: Quantum Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner - 五代 ゆう | Godai Yuu, Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: I am not good at tagging forgive me, M/M, Psychological Horror, Silent Hill-ish AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeGousha/pseuds/ThreeGousha
Summary: Serph Sheffield is a scientist who's accomplished many things in his life, be it good or bad. But what would happen when he refused to accept his life coming to an end? Refusal to accept the acts committed to reach his goals? This is a story. A story of what happened to Serph Sheffield, the many whose path was paved by the blood and bones of others, and refusal to accept his fate.





	The Other Side of the Mirror

He woke up to the smell of iron. A strong, almost sickeningly so, stench of metal filled his nose. Eyes wide open, but nothing could be see. He tried raising what he thought to be his hand, raising it high into the air and swinging it around. But to no avail, he could see nothing. He rested his arm back on the ground and in doing so, came to realize the floor he was lying on was made of tile. Small, tiny ice-cold squares of tile with rugged grooves in between them. The sensation of the tile’s texture, the sickeningly strong stench of iron, and the darkness combined made his stomach churn. Shifting around on the ground, he managed to sit up and push his hands against the floor with enough force to propel himself into a standing position.

_ Who am I? Where am I? _

A panic started to set in upon realizing he had no clue as to his identity or location. He felt a tightness in his chest and a burning sensation sprawling all over his body. In his panic, he started swinging his arms around wildly to try and find a light switch. One of his arms hit against a metallic shelf, sending a pain down his elbow to the tips of his fingers. The other arm managed to find its way around to a door, and then a doorknob. After finding the knob, he grabbed onto it with both hands and tried to move it.

The knob too was made of metal and was resistant to turning. “C’mon! C’mon!” He threw his body into the door with all the might he could muster. After a few times of ramming himself into it, the hinges of the door broke loose. He fell forward with the door, his face smacking against it as he fell. He slowly pushed himself up, and while he was doing so looked around the room. Full of light and devoid of any sickening smells. As his vision came into focus, it became apparent to him that he’d fallen through the door of a public bathroom.

“Huh…?” He stood up and quickly turned his attention back to the room he just came from. Inside it was still the same, pitch black, except for the light provided by the bathroom. The only thing he could make out was the color of the tile in the room, which was a pale olive green. He shook his head and turned back around, not noticing any other door in sight, aside from the stalls. Was he just dreaming? No, he was  _ sure he was dreaming. _ “I need to wake up.”

Opposite the bathroom stalls, the wall was lined with sinks. Oddly enough, there were no urinals in sight, nor was there any are vents. A large mirror was on the wall above the sinks, taking up the entire length of it. Upon inspecting his own reflection, he noticed a name tag hanging on the left side of his coat pocket. His attire itself looked similar to that of a doctor’s or scientist’s and sure enough, the name tag confirmed that. The picture on it used for ID was an exact match of his reflection in the mirror.

“Serph Sheffield. Like… surf? Is that my name?” It certainly wasn’t one that sounded normal to him, but it was  _ his _ name according to the ID in his possession. The badge was somewhat faded, but he could read it enough to see the name of the company it belonged to. “God Project. Level 8 Security.” He looked at his reflection once more, “Man, I must’ve-” A sharp pain shot from the base of his skull down to his chest. It caused him to lean forward over onto the sink, gritting his teeth. He tried clutching his chest but was horrified when he pushed on his lab coat, only to find there was a giant metallic hole where his heart should be. “What the fuck!” he screamed.

He started pulling at his coat, ripping it open as quickly as he could. The buttons holding it closed flew off, some hitting the mirror and making a small  _ clank _ upon impact. A large hole caved into his chest, it’s circumference reaching from barely below his collarbone and encompassed half of each pectoral muscle. Nothing was inside the crater, but it hurt.  _ It hurt _ . Sheffield tried reaching his head inside but immediately pulled his hand out as soon as it went over the threshold of his skin. “Ow!” he screamed again. An intense shock ran from the base of his skull once more when his fingers crossed over into his chest.

Looking at his reflection, now staring at the hole in his chest, Sheffield’s skin grew pale, almost translucent. He didn’t feel well at all and felt himself starting to lose consciousness. His vision blurred, and he tightened both of his hands around the lip of the sink. “What’s going… I…” Just as he felt his body giving out on him, a voice called from behind him.

“You forget to take your serum, again? Come on Sheffield. You have to be more responsible than that.”

The voice was male, that much was clear. A sense of familiarity rang with it, but to who it belonged, Sheffield had no recollection. The shadow of a person hovered behind his own reflection Due to his blurred vision, the person’s face was unclear. However, he could tell they were taller than him and had long, blondish brown hair. His speech slurred, Sheffield slowly turned and asked, “What do you mean by serum?”

What originally started as concern turned to a snarky, almost sarcastic tone, “The serum. The one you made of course! Jeez man, what’s wrong with you? Let me guess, you don’t know who I am either?” The man sighed, “Heat O’Brien. Your lab partner? Remember? Speaking of, why are you still hanging out here in the bathroom? We were supposed to start testing on the first subject an hour ago.

Speech still slurred and breathing ragged, “My chest it… it hurts.”

“Oh right, the serum,” Heat shuffled around his hands inside his coat, removing from a small inside pocket a tube. Inside the tube was a light red liquid that appeared to glow. He stepped closer to Sheffield, bringing his face into the light. His eyes were a peculiar color. A darker shade of orange. Heat held the tube up to Sheffield’s chest and tipped it so the liquid could ease its way in, “Feeling better yet?”

Sure enough, whatever the substance, it eased the pain. No more shocks at the base of his skull, no more chest aches. His skin filled back with color. “Much better!” Sheffield answered. Still, he was confused by what was happening. WHo he was, who was standing in front of him. Nothing made sense, nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to consider this as a sort of one-shot to a bigger project, as many things happened during 2018. I moved three times and had a legal dispute that lastest the majority of the summer and into the fall, so I wasn't able to work on this as much as I wanted or would have liked.
> 
> But instead of abandoning the project, I've decided to tweak a few things and make it a year-long 2019 project that will hopefully be better than what I originally intended. Once I get it off the ground, I'll group them together as part of a series with this being like a... like very short rough draft I suppose would be the best way to describe it.


End file.
